Riot at Tea Party
by Little Lady Teresita
Summary: Varios One-shot de AU Tea Pary Arc. No necesariamente relacionados entre ellos. Al filo del peligro, suceden cosas sorprendentes, solo hay que perseverar. En su mayoría Nakamaship.
1. Haoshoku Haki

One Piece y sus personajes, pertenece a su autor este es una historia sin fines de lucro.

-oooooooooo-

No era de sorprenderse que el plan no había salido totalmente como lo habían planeado, solo tenían que resistir, era cuestión de tiempo. Estaba preocupado y no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por el estado de sus nakamas que lo estaban dando todo. A la vez de que daba revuelo su corazón por su apoyo, sabía que los consentiría después de esto.

Escucho el clamor de ese hombre, mientras los que estaban a su alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraba permanecían inmóviles, posiblemente esperando instrucciones en el mejor de los casos. – Es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a disparar, no nos necesitan vivos. – Pensó desesperado – ¿Qué esta pasando porque no hacen nada esos mal nacidos? ¿Acaso no harán nada por sus vidas? – Ensombrecido, apretó fuertemente los puños. – Todo este esfuerzo…

Estaba empezándose a enojar había puesto en peligro la vida de sus amigos; lo que es peor, de su bella Nami y su dulce Carrot. Aún así esa bola de mal agradecidos permanecerían sentados complacientemente esperando su muerte. No podía permitírselos. Ardía literalmente en indignación, sus cabellos empezaban a levantarse quedando punta arriba por instantes.

– ¡Tontos! – Grito enfadado – ¡Tienen que vivir! – Su convicción desató una fuerte presión sobre los presentes, los débiles de voluntad perdieron el conocimiento. Mientras otros se paralizaban o se movían con dificultad.

Luffy, miró desconcertado por un instante el alboroto, pero luego sonrió como quien ya sabía un secreto.

Los Sombreros de Paja, lejos de sentirse intimidados se miraron unos a otros en un silencioso acuerdo. No darían un paso atrás, no iban a perder. Renovados con nueva energía salieron a la lucha.

– Espera un momento ¿Son esos cofres de tesoro?

– ¡Nami, tienes signos de Bellies en los ojos! – Explamó sorprendida Carrot

– No te distraigas – Les reprendió Pedro. – ¿Y por qué están temblando ustedes dos?

– Nami ha visto el tesoro, esto se va poner de miedo. Lo siento en mis huesos – Dijo Brook abrasando a Chopper quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

– Nuevo plan chicos. Debemos salvar el tesoro, luego rescatar a Germa.

– Extrañas prioridades. – Comentó Jimbei. – Eso enojara a Big Mom. – Advirtió algo divertido, contagiado del buen ánimo de sus nuevos amigos. Interiormente no podía esperar a que eso pasase.

– ¡Nami te olvidaste de Sanji! – Reclamó entre lágrimas un pequeño reno.

– ¡Nah! Sanji llevará el tesoro. – Declaró, como si lo hubiera pensado desde antes.

– ¡Claro que si, Nami Swaaann! – Saludo el cocinero, aceptando la orden de una de las dueñas de su corazón.


	2. All Blue

One Piece, La historia y sus personajes pertenece a su autor este es una historia sin fines de lucro.

Basado en un comentario de Tumblr acerca de la ilustración del 20 aniversario de One Piece donde cada uno de ellos esta en un tono azul y en un paisaje marino "I'm so stupid, how could I not see this earlier? All blue. The crew is Sanji's _All Blue._ " - starrynight32

Las historias aquí contenidas pueden ser usadas de inspiración para tú propia historia. ¡Que disfruten y pasen un buen rato!

"Todo a Jesús por María, todo a María para Jesús" - Marcelino Champagnat

* * *

Era uno de esos momentos en que el tiempo parecía detenerse, en medio del caos. Detrás de ellos poco menos de un tercio de los Piratas de Big Mom. Una parte había sido derrotada otra le había desertado y el resto se había retirado junto con Big Mom; quien prometió vengarse a toda costa de los Sombreros de Paja. No era una victoria completa, sin embargo lograron de obtener copia del Poneglyph para Robin, un paso más cerca para encontrar One Piece. Ah, también rescataron a esos bastardos y a su hermana quienes se marcharon sin despedirse. Ahora corrían a casa, al Sunny.

Una detonación puso en alerta a todos. – Fui muy feliz, ¡Gracias! – Dijo cuando comprendió la situación, dejando desbordar su corazón. – Chicos ustedes son mi All Blue – Su sonrisa era enorme. Era tan radiante, desbordante de alegría sin nubes de arrepentimiento que la empañaran. Sorpresa y horror en los rostros de los piratas y Minks al ver a su nakama caer el suelo.

– ¡SANJI! – Grito desesperado su capitán, estaba triste, estaba enojado ¿Cómo podría ser Rey de los Piratas sin su cocinero? Uno a uno Los Sombreros de Paga hicieron eco del nombre de su querido cocinero.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así y luego morir?

– ¡CALLATE! Me reusó, No lo acepto.

– ¡Luffy!

– Nunca podre agradecerles lo suficiente – Pensó mientras la oscuridad le tomaba por completo.

-oooooooooo-

Ese lugar difícilmente podría llamarlo un centro médico, realmente era de temer la tecnología y avances científicos de Germa 66 pero de qué sirve si no tratan a una persona como ser humano. Su mirada era determinante, como doctor no podría permitirlo.

– ¿Algún cambio Chopper? – Observo los grandes tanques que contenían a sus amigos manteniendoles con vida. Estaban sumergidos en una sustancia que les permitiría acelerar su recuperación, las máscaras de aire les proveía de oxígeno y solo una ventana de cristal les dejaba observar su rostro. Parecían dormir plácidamente.

El joven doctor negó alguna mejoría. – Tomara al menos un par de días para que recuperen la conciencia.

– Ya veo. – Sin comentar su preocupación, habían permanecido con Germa 66 a pesar de sus diferencias. Pronto tendrían que embancarse y reunirse con los demás a pelear contra otro Yonko. Tal era vida con capitán egoísta.

– Nami, Chopper. Reiju nos está esperando en la sala de conferencias, parece ser que ha llegado una escolta de los marinos. – Un esqueleto con un gran afro les encontró sin mucha dificultad casi no habían dejado la enfermería. Venía acompañado de un felino Mink que hace poco había dejado el lugar donde se encontraban; aún portaba vendajes debajo de sus ropas.

– ¡¿Qué, los marinos?! No hay forma que supiera donde estamos. – Grito la pelisroja abrazando al peludo y asustado reno.

– Reiju, no nos traicionaría – Proclamo Chopper, a pesar de conocerla por tan poco tiempo sabían que podían contar con ella.

– No hay de que alarmarse – Trato de tranquilizar el músico. – Según escuche tienen que encaminarse a una reunión de reyes.

– El Reverie. – Comprendió la navegante sabía que no podían hacer mucho mientras su capitán estuviera inconsciente no obstante ir en un lugar vigilado por marinos, siendo piratas, representaba mucho riesgo.

– Mientras más pronto nos vayamos mejor, no me gusta la idea de quedarnos en este reino. – Comento desde la puerta Pedro. Judge no era un tipo de fiar.


	3. Pink Angel

Las historias aquí contenidas pueden ser usadas de inspiración para tú propia historia. ¡Que disfruten y pasen un buen rato!

 _"Todo a Jesús por María, todo a María para Jesús"_ \- Marcelino Champagnat

* Insulto

* * *

– Las mujeres vestidas de blanco son más hermosas. – Todo lo que puede hacer es ver esos tintineantes ojos que le miran con determinación un velo de duda les empañan pero no por eso deja de perderse en su mirada. – ¿Es un crimen contemplar tanta belleza? ¿Es solo muerte lo que prometen esos ojos? Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que soy muy afortunado. – Sueña el novio. – Nami -san no tienes que estar celosa, tu siempre serás la primera en mi corazón – Pensó con una sonrisa seductora.

– Sanji deja de pensar tonterías. – Le grito la pelirroja, temiendo que la estupidez del rubio provocará una tragedia.

A lo lejos alguien grito – ¿Qué estas esperando Pudding? – Acto seguido se oyó un disparo.

El escuchar su nombre le saco de su aturdimiento a tiempo. – Te dispare ¿Por qué no me odias? – Lagrimas caían de sus tres ojos. – No puedo hacerlo. – Comprendió, cuando le veía aún de pie, su traje aperlado era manchado por una flor carmesí. Desde un principio no había sido fatal el disparo.

– ERES UNA INUTIL. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era matarlo.

– Yo… no puedo. – Dejo caer la pistola de sus manos a pesar de todo, él no ha apartado su vista de ella. – ¿Cómo puedo matar a quien le ha dado un cumplido a su maldito tercer ojo? – Se llena de rabia, toda su vida solo bastaba con enseñarles ese ojo y con solo verles su reacción de desprecio y de aberración le provocaban deseo de eliminarlos.

– Porque extiendes tu mano hacia mí, acaso me estas subestimando. – Su rostro se ensombreció.

– No estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas. No seré el hombre con que deseas casarte pero es algo que sueñas. – Desvió la mirada y prendió un cigarrillo – No escogemos quienes nos dan la vida, sin embargo si puedes decidir que hacer con la vida que tienes ¿Qué decides? – Le pregunto por último, antes que captara un movimiento rápido que se dirigía hacia ellos. – ¿Es eso una mesa voladora? Salieron Propulsados a otro extremo del lugar dejando atrás el conflicto.

-oooooooooo-

– No me agradas. – Hizo pedazos el arma con sus manos, una advertencia antes de dejarla ir.

– Luffy.

– No me arrepiento, lastimo a uno de mis nakama – Le dijo seriamente, explicándolo todo causando un suspiro de exasperación y al final una sonrisa afectuosa semioculta con son su mano al llevar el cigarrillo a la boca. Su capitán sonrió ampliamente.

– Ah ¿Sanji, estas bien?

– Idiota, como si fuera tan débil – Chisteo. – Si tu estas aquí ¿Quién está protegiendo a mi dulce Nami?

– Lo siento – Dijo el capitán, su cabeza hinchada y moreteada después de ser reprendido por su cocinero; aun así sin remordimiento en su rostro.

– Vamos date prisa hay que reunirnos con los demás para salir de aquí. – Justo en ese momento se oyó otro sonido, como un disparo. Los chicos voltearon sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

– Es hermosa – Pensó parecía todo pasar lentamente pudiendo ver su cabello ondeado por el viento. Sus alas desplegadas por última vez antes de guardarse y caer en sus brazos – Es un ángel el que ha caído en mis brazos. Ella le sonríe y le habla más no parece poder escucharle. Hace un esfuerzo más puede oír.

Luffy mira con horror e impotencia, recuerdos de su hermano frente a él, cayendo en sus brazos le vienen a la mente. Está enojado, no puede permitir que esa tragedia ocurra de nuevo, cierra sus puños apenas conteniendo su ira. – B* – Desatando una onda de Haki. Para todos los de alrededor fue un remolino, destructor como dos fuerzas que en vez de chocar se unieran y desplegaran en direcciones opuestas, mientra ellos permanecían en el centro. Una mano le detiene a que salga a buscar a la persona que debe patear el trasero.

– Tenemos que seguir ya tenemos a Chiffon y a su bebé. No tenemos tiempo para pelear.

– Luffy en silencio observa a su nakama, quien le aprieta fuertemente la muñeca, puede ver que su cocinero aun sostiene a su hermana, con su brazo izquierdo. No le mira a los ojos, ha dejado que su cabello le cubra el rostro, su ira apenas contenida. Entonces entiende su suplica.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó

– Tenemos que llegar con los otros.

– Yosh – Entendiendo, con dificultad tomo la decisión de retirarse. – Regresaremos, después les que patearemos el trasero, ella me ayudo. – Declara. Ambos parten en dirección al barco. Buscarían salvar a Reiju, por esa mínima posibilidad lo darían todo, se volverían tan fuertes como fuera necesario.

-oooooooooo-

Lo que sus oídos no escucharon en su corazón resonaba. – Padre, está equivocado, tú eres digno. Vive Sanji y conviértete en alguien que sobrepase a ese hombre. No con fuerza, sino con el corazón.


	4. Té de Mandarina a Media Noche

Las historias aquí contenidas pueden ser usadas de inspiración para tú propia historia. ¡Que disfruten y pasen un buen rato!

 _"Todo a Jesús por María, todo a María para Jesús"_ \- Marcelino Champagnat

* * *

Todo lo de la Fiesta de té fue como una espiral fuera de control, orillas engañosamente tranquilas que te llevan más y más al centro y cuando menos lo esperas, estas en un abismo sin fondo sin poder salir. Fumando reflexiona su última aventura.

– Has estado pensando largas horas, incluso Chopper empieza a preocuparse.

Se vio sorprendido, saltando levemente, no esperaba que alguien permaneciera despierto. – Nami- san, deseas un bocadillo de media noche. – Esperando con ello evitar hablar.

– Me encantaría, quizá un té para acompañar. – La respuesta del cocinero fue inmediata y sencillamente predecible. La sonrisa ominosa de la navegante no se hizo esperar. Sanji ignoro los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda en favor de preparar con calma unos panecillos con poco de mermelada de mandarina.

Sirvió el té como buen anfitrión.

– ¿Me acompañas? Sanji -kun – Le invitó con una inocente mirada.

Quizá no debió sorprenderse, intento negarse pero a la insistencia tomo asiento frente a ella. Cada palabra fue directa y precisa. Lo tomó como un hombre en silencio, acepto sus errores no había nada que decir. Había lastimado a sus nakama era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

– Haces que sea imposible estar enojada contigo. – Suspiro, tomo un poco de té. – He incluso me haces sentir como una villana. – Se quejo inflando los cachetes.

– Nami -chan es tan linda cuando se queja.

– Me asustaste Sanji, porque de alguna forma… Sabía que estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros, y en cierta forma todos nosotros. Pero tú… tú lo hiciste real, no solo tu vida, sino tu existencia, tu felicidad ¿Cómo podría cumplir mi sueño acosta de tu libertad?

Se encogió, pensando – Nami -san no pudo saber lo de sus esposas. – Recordó entonces con quien estaba hablando. Nami que dedico su vida a obtener dinero para comprar la isla Kokoyashi de las manos de Arlong hasta que Luffy le venció. Se le abrieron los ojos.

– Lo siento, no estaba pensando claramente. – Se sentía mal al hacer que su preciada Nami recordara momentos dolorosos de su vida.

– No lo hiciste. – Espeto antes de calmarse y exhalar – Supongo que no tenías muchas opciones. – Concedió, mano sobre el cuello desviando la mirada.

– No.

– Sanji -san, cuéntame que paso después de que fuiste con Bege y sus hombres. Cuéntame que paso con los Vinsmoke, con Pudding hasta que Luffy habló con nosotros. – Tal vez estaba siendo injusta obligándole a hablar; Sanji era una persona privada que se había convertido en uno de los principales soportes de la tripulación, simplemente por estar ahí cuando lo necesitabas. Hicieron todo lo posible para recuperarlo, no quería que escapase entre sus dedos. A pesar de tenerlo frente a ella una parte de él permanece distante, lejos de ellos.

-oooooooooo-

– Duele que por un momento hayas perdido la fe en nosotros. – Sus ojos no dejaban de observar las esposas. – Aunque pienso que fue un poco mi culpa, cuando yo misma la perdí en ti. – Susurro para sí misma, no fue de sorprenderse que el rubio la escuchara.

– Yo soy el que fui irrespetuoso con nuestro capitán. No es escusa… Todo lo que pensaba era no arrastrarlos conmigo. – Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada vacía, atrapada en recuerdos, y remordimientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la pelisroja se movió.

– Te creo, ese eres tú, Sanji -kun. Estas en casa. – Estaba frente a él sus manos sujetándole la cabeza obligándole a verla a los ojos. Por su parte el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Aceptación, al igual que las palabras de Luffy de aquella vez. Sintió alivio en su corazón. Él no era perfecto, una falla, a pesar de ello era querido por la sola razón de ser él. – Estaba bien sentirse querido, esta es mi familia. – Lagrimas tomaron la forma de sus sentimientos, lentamente se desbordaron ante tal realización. Nami le dio un abrazo, feliz de tenerlo por fin de vuelta.

– Nami -chan – Se aventuró a preguntar poco después – ¿Podrías contarme que sucedió después…?

-oooooooooo-

– Estaba asustada, nos rebasaban en fuerza yen número, estaba asustada por ti, por Luffy. Él lo estaba dando todo… solo pensábamos en ir por ti. Usualmente soy yo la que busca información. – Se recriminó, ante ese descuido. – Estábamos muy felices cuando supimos que deseabas seguir con nuestras aventuras. – Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tornarse seria. – Debí saber que no sería tan fácil. Lo siento, tampoco debí ser tan severa contigo. No me detuve a considerar lo eran capaces de hacer para que no dejarte ir. Todo ese tiempo solo estaba pensando en mis sentimientos que no me detuve a pensar en los tuyos, supongo que te hice pensar que te dejaríamos atrás. – Asiendo referencia cuando le dio la cachetada y cuando le dijo que no le personaría jamás.

– Esta bien, no había forma de que ustedes lo supieran. No fui de mucha ayuda. – Admitió. – Nami -san por favor no te culpes de nada. Ninguno de los dos pensamos claramente. – Le suplicó. Nami le miró fijamente, asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa se limpió los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Comprendiendo que la próxima vez pensarían mejor las cosas; confiarían mejor entre ellos, serían más fuertes con ayuda de Dios. Tenían que serlo sus nakama contaban con ello.

– De todos modos no pienses que no me debes. Ese susto te costará. – Declaró.

– Lo que tú quieras, Nami -chan – Dijo sin pensar.

Sonrió maléficamente – ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Haciendo que el cocinero tragara saliva. Asintiendo valientemente.

– Lo pensaré… mientras tanto te confiscare todas las revistas que no sean de cocina.

El horror en su cara era real – ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?

– Las tirare al mar. – Sin pena, mirándolo de reojo; disponiéndose a dormir.

– Nami -chan es linda cuando es cruel.

-oooooooooo-

No pudo evitar comentar, a costa del cocinero. – Sanji -kun, rechazaste a una bella chica, eso es algo que no creí poder llegar a ver.

– Yo tampoco.

Esa noche durmieron en el comedor, Nami en el sillón cubierta por la chaqueta del cocinero, mientras Sanji durmió sentado, recostado sobre la mesa, a pesar de la incómoda posición fue la primera noche que pudo dormir profundamente. Poco después de que se apagaran las luces cuatro cabezas se asomaron tan silenciosamente como pudieron, luego entraron a hurtadillas, dos de ellos arrastraban a una quinta que parecía un poco apenada. Traían mantas y almohadas. Devoraron los panecillos que estaban sobre el desayunador junto a seis tazas de té y se dispusieron a dormir junto a sus nakamas. En sueños Sanji sonreía.

Pedro quedo de vigía esa noche.

-oooooooooo-

A la mañana siguiente después de un animado desayuno la pelirroja le dijo al salir – Por cierto Sanji -kun, no pienses que Brook te prestara las suyas, un castigo peor le espera si lo hace. – Advirtió. – ¡Hasta luego! – Dejando, tras cerrar la puerta al rubio en blanco, sin habla y en completo estado de shock.

– Jajaja – Rieron algunos, al mismo tiempo Chopper se acerco a cerciorarse que la estupidez fuera la única enfermedad que plagaba al cocinero y Carrot se acercó un poco curiosa, dispuesta a asistirle. Otros solo seguían comiendo con gusto de que todo estuviera bien.

– Jojojo ¡Oh Nami -chan! Haces que se me erice la piel. – Hizo una pausa dramática. – Pero si soy solo huesos. Jojojo.

Nami satisfecha, diviso la mar. Era hora de reunirse con el resto de la tripulación.

– Gracias Nami. – Le dijo el capitán al salir corriendo de la cocina. Ella solo le sonrió.

Si Sanji era el corazón de la tripulación, Zoro era la templanza; Si Zoro era la espada que protegía la espalda de Luffy, Sanji era el escudo que protegía su más preciado tesoro, sus nakama. Por esa razón él podía avanzar hacia adelante. Luffy sonrió desde la cabeza del león, era hora de otra aventura.


	5. Espadachín & Cocinero

Las historias aquí contenidas pueden ser usadas de inspiración para tú propia historia. ¡Que disfruten y pasen un buen rato!

"Todo a Jesús por María, todo a María para Jesús" - Marcelino Champagnat

* * *

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y las heridas físicas estaban casi sanadas no significaba que estaba listo para presentarse ante Zoro. – Como si me importara lo que pensara ese espadachín de pacotilla. – Pero la vida tiene una forma encontrarte con aquello que evitas. Suspiró. – Mas vale terminar con esto. – Se dijo su postura semi indiferente.

– Si vas a decir algo ¡Dilo YA! – Le grito exasperado cuando dejo que el tiempo transcurriera en silencio. Le pareció que esa mirada solo le acusaba todos sus fallos.

– Pensé que te había quedado claro que no podíamos bajar la guardia. No puede haber otra ocasión.

– Entiendo. – Se limito a decir resignado, no tenía nada que decir, así que opto por prender un cigarrillo. – No es como si planeara hacerlo de nuevo – Pensó para sí mismo, deseando estar dentro de la seguridad de su cocina. Sabía que habría consecuencias por faltarle el respeto y lastimar a su capitán.

Zoro le miro de reojo, no deseaba que esta conversación acabara en un mal entiendo. Sus palabras eran fuertes debían serlo, pero no en el sentido en que lo estaba tomando el cocinero. – No creo que lo entiendas. – Murmuro, esperando llamar la atención del "Cejas en Espiral" y tomar un tiempo para hablar, no tenía prisa.

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Había demasiados sentimientos ahogados en esa pregunta, se sintió ligeramente molesto que le ignorara y le diera la espalda, hasta que comprendió el mensaje de seguirlo. – Espero no tarde mucho. – Se dijo así mismo, al mismo tiempo aliviado sin poder saber la razón del por qué.

El espadachín no le prestó atención. – Se suponía que yo soy el denso. – Pensó mientras buscaba un lugar para descansar, absteniéndose momentáneamente de provocar una pelea, conociendo el estado del cocinero no valdría la pena. Frunció el seño tan solo pensar en eso. Confirmo que aún era seguido. Llegó a un lugar apartado no lejos del bullicio y a la vista de todos. – Perfecto. – Se sentó en el piso. Sanji permaneció de pie a un lado, cigarro en mano. Exhalo dos bocanadas de humo antes de sentarse el piso.

Suspiro internamente. Si bien era cierto que ellos eran rivales y tendían a competir por todo… – No iba admitir que casi siempre el empezaba. – Sin embargo antes que todo eso eran "Nakama". Nami les contó todo lo que había transcurrido en territorio de BigMom. Se molestó con el pervertido cocinero pero antes que tomara cualquier acción precipitada Nami le paró en seco y le ordeno que le dejara terminar de contar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pues ella pudo ver a través de sus mentiras aunque la intuición de Luffy le permitió entender más allá de las acciones del cocinero, como era de esperarse de su capitán.

– ¿Qué paso en la isla Cake?

– Puedes preguntarle a…

– Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

– Ciertamente no tienes corazón – Carcajeo débilmente, mirando hacia el frente sin fijar la vista en algo particular. Era difícil separarse de los eventos transcurridos, a pesar de ello contaba con suficiente práctica o al menos eso pensó. – Tal vez pudiera hacerlo. – Se animó finalmente.

-oooooooooo-

Estaban tomando un respiro.

Recordó un momento la advertencia del cocinero en el tren marino, cuando fueron a rescatar a Robin de Ennies Lobby "Estan usando el pasado de Robin para manipularla, no esperemos que coopere con nosotros". – Parece que esa observación también aplicó para ti. Por otra parte no podía culparlo por intentar hacerlos desistir de rescatarle. El equipo que fue por él no era de pelea.

Le miro de reojo sus manos estaban temblando levemente mientras trataba sin éxito de encender un cigarrillo. No quería pensar que pasado había provocado tales heridas. Aun así estaba satisfecho que no se dejara desmoronar. Podía ver su lucha, todavía no había perdido el deseo de vivir.

– Esta bien no es necesario que continúes, Solo quería asegurarme. Nami y los demás nos contaron en mayor parte lo que sucedió en ese lugar.

– ¡¿QUE?! Entonces porque… Desgraciado, no me digas que solo…

– No saques conclusiones apresuradas. – Le interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se rascaba el oído, sin prestarle atención al cocinero en llamas.

Silencio. – Desearía haber encontrado una mejor solución. Realmente les hice pasar un mal rato – Se lamentó

Chisteo el espadachín de pelo verde. – No tiene caso pensar en eso, tomaste una decisión no significa que fue la acertada, acepta las consecuencias.

– Lo sé. – Se encogió, depositando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

– Eres bastante inútil cuando se trata de pensar sobre ti. – Se molestó ligeramente ante la falta de pelea, como si se estuviera dando por vencido. – No tienes que cargarlo tú solo, cuentas con nosotros.

– ¿Eh? – Se preguntó de que estaba hablando el tonto "Marimo".

Sabía que el cocinero le respetaba aunque a diferencia de él, no tendía mostrar la misma cortesía. – Como si fuera admitirlo, seguramente se le subiría a la cabeza. – Pensó.

El espadachín conocía perfectamente las fortalezas y las debilidades del cocinero, cuya principal fuerza no residía en su cuerpo sino en su corazón. Extraño concepto para quien trabajaba en la supresión de los sentimientos con tal de alcanzar mayor concentración. Quizá no estaba muy lejos de ese concepto pues él mismo, dejando al lado su orgullo suplicó a Hawkeye que le entrenará para hacerse más fuerte. No para sí mismo, sino por su capitán y los demás. No por ello era débil, solo era otro tipo de fuerza. La fuerza de su sus nakamas se había convertido en su fuerza. Con eso en mente habló.

– Idiota. – Sanji no reacciono prefiriendo evitar la vista. No obstante haberse preparado para todo tipo de reclamos, no estaba listo para escuchar las siguientes palabras, menos de boca del "Musgo Verde".

Te conozco. Sé que eres un estúpido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a cualquiera de esta tripulación pero a diferencia de los otros olvidas tu lugar en esta tripulación. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que pasaría si tú no estuvieras? Eres importante para la tripulación. – Tomo un respiro y continuo – Así que si te digo que la próxima vez que trates de arreglar las cosas por tú cuenta, no será únicamente Luffy quien valla por ti. – Era una promesa que pensaba cumplir. – Así que puedes confiar de que nosotros guardaremos tu espalda.

¿Cómo mezclo las palabras de un auténtico nakama, con un tono de alguien que se preocupa y sonar como un desgraciado? Eso es algo que permanece en un misterio para Sanji. El rostro del rubio volteo lentamente, la mitad cubierto por su cabello pero no era suficiente para ocultar cuanto estaba luchando para no romper en llanto, cigarro en el suelo.

– Oi espera. – El rubio se lanzo contra él. Zoro no estaba cómodo pero permitió la cercanía, era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que el rubio recordara a quien estaba abrazando y pusiera distancia entre ellos.

-oooooooooo-

– Se honesto "Cocinero" ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

– Veras… Había un niño… No. Yo era ese niño… que vivía en un reino flotante que guardaba muchos secretos.

-oooooooooo-

– Si vamos a ir contra los Yonko no podemos bajar la guardia – Le recordó más serio. Satisfecho, de que el "Cejas Tiro al Blanco" estuviera más tranquilo.

– Hemos iniciado una guerra, no significa que abandonaremos a nuestros nakamas. Si hiciéramos eso significaría que solo somos unos debiluchos.

– ¿De donde sacaste esa botella de nihonshu?

– Quien sabe – Evadiendo la pregunta, sirviendo en el choko.

– Ten una y bebe conmigo. – El rubio estaba algo atónito no esperaba esa acción del espadachín.

– Déjame hacerlo ahora. – Le quito la botella para servirle, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Zoro era una persona importante para él y que admiraba grandemente. Aunque ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba; No quería que su diminuto cerebro se inflara de tanto ego.

Viendo que no era para buscar pelea le dejo hacerlo, disimulando una sonrisa. – Hn.

– Ja. Sabía que eras un príncipe. – Le dijo con aire superior. La botella vacía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

– El príncipe de los tontos. – Empezó una pelea como de costumbre entre ellos con un aire más familiar. Aquellos que los conocían estaban felices de que las cosas hubieran terminado bien.

A veces después de la lluvia puede quedar atrás una espesa neblina que nos impide ver hacia el frente.

-oooooooooo-

– Gracias por no dejar las cosas así – Anuncio su presencia la arqueóloga tomando asiento en una pequeña caja de carga.

– Solo me contuve en consideración de sus heridas.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto divertida pero solo recibió un resoplido molesto por parte del espadachín.

– Sabes, serías un excelente caballero de brillante armadura.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Robin solo sonrió.


End file.
